This disclosure relates to an oil tank for a gas turbine engine.
Lubrication systems for gas turbine engines require significant amounts of lubrication oil, which must be provided to numerous internal and external components during operation. Typically, an oil pump is mounted on an accessory gearbox, which may be located at various locations relative to the gas turbine engine, for example, within core and/or fan nacelles.
Geared turbo fan engines have increased oil demands and consequently generate larger heat loads than conventional jet engines. Oil tanks located in the vicinity of the accessory gearbox have fluid lines running to the gearbox, oil pump, engine sump, and oil coolers, for example. As such, the oil tank takes up a large percentage of packaging volume on the engine; however, the tank itself is generally empty during engine operation. Further, the additional thermal loads of the engine require additional oil coolers to keep operational temperatures within acceptable levels.